


Tumblr Ficlets

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Assorted Drabbles and Such [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Guys Lose, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Coma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dentists, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fear Play, Femlux, Hand Jobs, Hux is bad at mornings, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Obsession, On the Run, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Armitage Hux, Trans Female Character, Trans Kylo Ren, and then the one bad chapter:, well maybe less bad and more extremely unsettling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Various short works originally posted on tumblr





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> There's no theme to these, just a number of shorter pieces I posted on tumblr. Any applicable warnings will be put in the beginning notes for each one, so please be mindful of those. I've also marked this as complete for now, but I will likely post any future unprompted drabbles here as well
> 
> Warning for first chapter: death of unnamed minor character

Hux’s loud groan as he came signalled the end and he collapsed over the two other sweating, panting bodies on the bed. Ren shifted underneath him and the man – Thrax? Dax? Drax? Hux couldn’t remember his name, something -ax, he thought – lay spent at the bottom of the pile. Ren shifted further, nuzzling into Hux‘s neck in a clear show of appreciation. It had been his idea, of course, and while Hux hadn’t been thrilled with it, he could understand the appeal at least in an abstract sense. Most importantly, though, Ren had wanted it badly, enough so that Hux had caved, but not until after Ren had agreed to his terms.

_“I just want to know what it’s like, Hux,” he’d said, those eyes of his looking far too large and sad considering the subject matter. “Just the one time, really.”_

_Hux hummed, deliberating. It wasn’t as if he didn’t believe Ren (the man had the worst sabaac face in the galaxy, he was sure), but it was still something he didn’t particularly want to do. He might be able to make it tolerable, if only…_

_Hux grinned. “Fine. We will fulfill this little fantasy of yours, but only if you’ll follow my rules…”_

The stranger let out a satisfied sigh, but neither Hux nor Ren paid him any attention. If the man noticed, he didn’t say anything. Perhaps he didn’t care, had just wanted a good fuck and had been given a perfect opportunity. Regardless, it didn’t matter. Hux wrapped himself more around Ren, distancing himself from the now unwelcome body in the bed. Thank the stars they’d at least thought to do this in a hotel.

“Was that everything you wanted, darling?” Hux murmured.

Ren planted a chaste kiss on his neck, the easiest part to reach. “It was. Thank you.”

“Mmm,” Hux leaned down to rub his nose along Ren’s, “got it all out of your system, then?”

Ren nodded, and Hux became aware of the man on the bed no longer looking as relaxed. He was slowly shifting himself away from the couple, eyes locking on where his clothes lay rumpled and discarded on the ground. He seemed to be more uncomfortable with the intimacy happening nearly on top of him than anything else. Oh, if only he knew; an awkward situation would become the least of his worries rather quickly.

“Good.” Hux started to rise then, and the stranger took his cue to stop trying to be subtle.

“That was fun,” he said cheerily as he got out of the bed. “You two are really something else. I’m going to be sore all week.”

Hux paused to survey the mess of bitemarks and bruises on the man’s skin, giving only a non-committal hum in response. He continued on, reaching down into his discarded civilian clothes to retrieve what he was looking for. He didn’t miss Ren’s eyes tracking his every move  with an interest that conflicted with the lax way he sprawled over the bed.

“Ya know, if you ever want to do it again…“ the man flashed Hux a grin, “you should give me a call. I’d love to go another round.”

Hux pulled the object he was looking for out of the pile of clothes and then levelled the blaster at the stranger. “We won’t be in need of your services again, I’m afraid.”

The man blanched in the most satisfying way and he froze, hands up and looking around frantically, clearly trying to calculate whether he should try to talk his way out of this or take the chance and run for it. “Hey! I-I don’t understand. Is this a robbery?”

“I’d apologize for killing you, but I wouldn’t mean it,” Hux said calmly. “See, I just can’t stand letting anyone touch my Ren and live.”

“Wait! I can-” Whatever he was about to offer was cut off by the shot piercing through his chest, leaving a smoking hole. The man had just enough time to look down in horror, realizing he was going to die very soon, before he collapsed on the ground. Hux savoured the sight of the man’s body for a moment before laying his blaster on a nearby dresser and walking, calmly, like he hadn’t just shot a man in cold blood, over to the bed where Ren was.

Ren, for his part, had clearly watched the whole time, given the way he was staring at Hux with open hunger on his face. Hux had fully intended to simply lay with his lover and enjoy the feeling of closeness, but Ren clearly had other ideas as he pulled Hux in for a wet, hungry kiss. Hux groaned into his mouth, slipping his tongue in as he felt Ren’s cock hardening again against him. Well. Here he’d thought Ren was done for the night.

Ren pulled away just enough to speak, breath hot on Hux’s lips. “I fucking love you.”

Ren’s lips were on him again immediately, teeth sinking into his lip, and it was a struggle just to pull away enough to respond. “I know, darling. I love you, too.”

Ren flipped them over, slotting his hips with Hux’s and Hux moaned as he moved in the most satisfying way, sucking and biting at Hux’s neck like an animal. “Only you, Hux. Only you.”


	2. Hux's extremely unsettling dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions/threats of genital harm, but the worst that actually happens is minor CBT

Kylo trembled under Hux’s skilled hand, those slim fingers curled into a fist and working his cock steadily and intently. There was a glint in Hux’s eyes, locked on his own, that probably should have been unnerving but Kylo just found it arousing. It looked like Hux was going to eat him.

“You know,” Hux said conversationally, his hand slowing to more of a tease, “you’re rather vulnerable right now.”

Kylo resisted the urge to snort. He was, he supposed, though it wasn’t as if he didn’t still have the Force on his side. He wasn’t tied down either; his hands remained by his head bound only by Hux’s command. Still, even if he had been chained to the bed, as much as he enjoyed the illusion of helplessness, he could leave anytime he chose. He didn’t want to, but it was the principle of the thing.

“An interesting fact for you,” Hux continued, looking just a touch feral as his hand moved down to toy with Kylo’s balls. “It only takes a few kilograms of pressure to internally castrate someone.”

Hux’s grip suddenly tightened, pulling on him. It wasn’t too much, but just on the edge of it, a hint of pain to keep him in the moment. Kylo let out a choked noise.

“And yet here you are, giving all of your most _sensitive_ areas to me to do with what I wish.” Hux paused to lick a stripe up the underside of Kylo’s cock, still gently tugging on his balls.

Kylo couldn’t help a whimper, both from the stimulation and then the lack of it as well as Hux’s words. It shouldn’t have turned him on and yet his cock was already throbbing. Still, though, his hands remained where they were, no matter how much the twin urges to push Hux down and push him away screamed at him to move them.

“And all that isn’t even mentioning what I could to with my teeth.” Hux gave him a sharp, unhinged grin before swallowing him whole as if he didn’t have a gag reflex.

Kylo moaned loudly, his hips moving of their own accord as Hux gave a few bobs of his head, but the hand that was clamped around his balls tightened in warning, forcing him to still. Hux pulled off with hollowed cheeks, leaving Kylo panting as the pressure moved over the head of his cock and then off of him entirely. He whined, no longer caring about pride. Hux brought his free hand back up and started stroking again.

“One sharp bite,” Hux snapped his teeth together with an audible clack that made Kylo shiver, “and you’d be dis _member_ ed.“

As Hux’s hand sped up, the slick sound of his fist echoing in the room, Kylo tried to formulate some response to the comment (and the admittedly unsettling pun), but all that came out was another loud cry. Hux rolled his testicles with the hand not occupied with stripping his cock and Kylo could feel his orgasm approaching already, his body reacting to both the stimulus and Hux’s words. The Force was there, coiling on the periphery of his senses, reaching out for it an automatic response, but he pushed it away.

“You could pull me off, of course. Shove me away with the Force. Even kill me with it,” Hux said, starting to sound just a touch breathless himself. “But you know you’d never be able to stop me in time. By the time you realized what I was doing, it’d be too late.”

Before Kylo could react, Hux held his cock at the base between a finger and a thumb and moved his own head down to sheath Kylo in his throat again. Hux swallowed around him and Kylo moaned, and then he felt just the hint of teeth right at the bottom of his shaft, just the slightest clenching of Hux’s jaw. Kylo was suddenly coming with a shout, his hips thrusting up without any control and Hux didn’t stop him this time, just worked him through with firm sweeps of his tongue and hard sucks until Kylo was oversensitive and twitching. Kylo stared at the ceiling, overwhelmed and trying to process that such a threat was what had brought him over the edge.

Hux was already moving, though, pulling off and grabbing the lube from the bedside table. Kylo shuddered at the thought of any more stimulation, but he also knew he loved it when Hux fucked him like this. If he was lucky, he’d even come again.

“Good boy. Now roll over,” he said, eyes glittering dangerously as he grabbed Kylo by the hips and pulled to encourage him to do so, “and I’ll tell you about all the things I could do to that lovely little hole of yours.”


	3. General's alarm clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

Okay but what if Hux was the one who was really bad at mornings.

Like despite his military upbringing, the whole waking up and being immediately functional just never came to him, no matter how many times his father used it as an example of his failures. He can do it, sure, if he’s lucky and hears his alarms, but if he doesn’t have at least an hour and 2 cups of caf between waking and working, he basically feels like a zombie from a bad holo and spends the whole shift desperately trying to avoid resting on anything resembling a flat surface lest he get just a little too comfortable.

If it’s an emergency, of course, he’s fine; adrenaline is a truly wondrous thing and alarm klaxons are nigh impossible to ignore. But on a usual day, he needs 12 alarms, the first of which is set 2 hours before he even needs to be awake, set to steadily decreasing intervals and each with a different yet equally obnoxious tone to rouse him. Even then, he gives himself a full hour to become a person again and drink his caf  plus the time it takes to get ready before he needs to be on the bridge. The extra hour also acts as buffer time should he happen to have a particularly late night or trouble sleeping because Hux essentially lives in perpetual fear that someone will discover his little oversleeping secret.

Kylo, on the other hand, is pretty much good to go once he’s up, having spent enough nights where not waking up in time could’ve meant his death. He can be hard to rouse as sleeping never comes easily to him and he’s almost always exhausted, but if his body feels even the slightest bit startled or threatened, he’s immediately alert. He considers it a nuisance despite its necessity on missions; he has enough trouble falling asleep at night, the last thing he needs is to be robbed of it in the morning should an unfamiliar noise happen to occur.

So imagine Kylo spending the night in Hux’s quarters for the first time. They’re both exhausted and sated from their earlier activities and both drop off without any trouble at all despite neither of them being used to having a bedmate. Kylo silently likes the company while Hux silently tells himself he has very mixed feelings about the matter.

Kylo wakes with a start to an extremely insistent and shrill chirping noise, confused for only a moment before he remembers where he is. Hux seems unfazed by the auditory assault, still sleeping peacefully. Kylo looks around, searching for the source of the noise, and his eyes land on Hux’s chrono just in time to see a pale hand whip out from under the blankets and hit the exact button apparently required to silence the infernal device, all without making it fully to consciousness. Kylo resists the urge to laugh at the display and settles back in. He may not be able to go back to sleep, but there’s hours still before Hux’s shift. He’s going to enjoy the warmth of another body while he can.

It’s wonderfully pleasant right up until, not quite a half hour later, the peace is broken by the most loud and demanding beeping Kylo thinks he’s ever heard in his life. It’s honestly worse than the emergency alarms of any ship he’s ever been on. He looks over to the chrono again, ready to throw it across the room with the Force, and then Hux’s hand is silencing it again with a sleepy grumble

When a third, different sound that resembles someone randomly mashing piano keys invades the room not much later, Kylo gives up on any sense of comfort and starts poking and shoving at Hux to wake him up. If Kylo has to be awake and miserable, then so does Hux. It’s only fair.

“What the hell do you want, Ren?” Hux slurs drowsily, eyes still closed. “Go back to sleep. My alarms haven’t even started going off yet.”

Kylo has to resist screaming at this point, and instead explains that yes, yes they have started going off, why do you set them so early, how can you not hear that, what the kriff is wrong with you. This, predictably, turns into an argument which then, also predictably, turns into angry morning sex.

Three hours later, Hux makes it to the bridge in time for his shift, having had exactly the right amount of time to drink his caf and get ready. Despite the early morning and the strenuous activity, he feels strangely more alert than usual. Kylo, on the other hand, is later found sitting in an empty conference room, glaring at the door. Thanks to the mask, the Stormtrooper who found him and quickly scurried out of sight never realized he’d actually snuck off for a power nap.

They don’t try spending the night together again for about two weeks and only after Kylo, to Hux’s abject horror, suggests he only set one alarm. There’s absolutely no way. It’d be a hot day in space before he’d be able to wake up satisfactorily with only one alarm and then _everyone would know._

“Set it for me,” he says. “I can wake you as slowly as you like.”

Hux reluctantly agrees after three more days of pestering, but with the stipulation of no morning sex this time. Kylo, delighted, sets the alarm – the chirping, he decided, was the least objectionable tone – and settles in for the night. Hux, despite his reservations, falls asleep too.

The following morning, Kylo stays true to his word and wakes Hux – who heard absolutely nothing – as gradually as he can. As promised, Hux is up and ready for his caf precisely on time (despite the morning sex that happened anyway), and makes it to the bridge with no trouble. Hux is sure to invite him back the following night with the same arrangement.

Ren can be remarkably useful when he wants to be, Hux thinks, even when it’s as an alarm clock. And thus is the story of how Kylo Ren accidentally gave himself the new job of General’s Alarm Clock. And if both of them like the side benefits of this new role a little more than they let on, well, that’s just one more little morning secret to keep.


	4. Supreme glory hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art that inspired this by aconsultingmind was lost to the tumblr purge, but you can see it [here on twitter](https://twitter.com/aconsultingmind/status/1071137311306375168?s=12)
> 
> No warnings apply

Ren was perfect like this: on his knees, bound in rope, leashed and collared. His face was hidden behind that awful mask save for his mouth, a strategically placed hole revealing those perfect, sinful lips and reducing him to nothing but a single purpose. That purpose was made clearer still by the come dripping from his mouth and splattered over the face of his mask.

Hux had always liked Ren’s mouth, fantasized about it even before he’d had a chance to try it out. The image of those plush lips wrapped around his cock had been a consistent fantasy, made even more appealing by the idea of finally shutting Ren up. Yet even in his wildest dreams, Hux would’ve never imagined doing something like this, so it was fortunate the universe had done so for him. Ren’s mask had been damaged, a chunk missing from the mouth plate, and all it took was a little sanding off of the sharp edges to give it – and Ren – an entirely new purpose.

Even after having one of the single best orgasms Hux could remember, the thrill hadn’t worn off. He’d drawn it out, aroused further by the sloppy noises spilling from Ren’s mouth, the blankness of the mask hiding whatever expression he might’ve been wearing, and the ropes keeping him bound and displayed so prettily. Without his hands, trapped behind his back as they were, and his eyes, Ren could give absolutely no feedback aside from the slight movements of his head and the twitching of his hips. Like this, he was just a warm, wet hole to be fucked.

Ren’s breathing was starting to slow, his chest having heaved after Hux finished with him. Hux did not untie him, nor did he release the leash. The mask was pointed towards him and Hux knew Ren could see him, even if the visor was mostly impenetrable from the outside. His cock must’ve been achingly hard, flushed an angry red and leaking a small puddle on the floor. Hux’s lips twitched up looking at it; oh, how desperate Ren must’ve been.

But one more glance at his mouth had Hux tugging on the leash, hard enough to get his attention but not enough to hurt, not yet at least. “Come, pet. You’re far from done.”

Ren moaned quietly, shuffling over as best he could as Hux took a seat behind his desk, helping to guide Ren underneath it. He slipped his soft cock back into Ren’s mouth through the hole, biting his lip to keep from moaning at the visual of the mask resting in his lap, covering up what that mouth was doing, just holding his cock. No, he was certainly far from finished.

They’d have to get Ren a new mask, Hux would decide later, as he used Ren’s mouth for the second time. There was no way in hell he was _ever_ giving this up.


	5. Transfeminine!kylux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Snoke being a transphobic dick, but fortunately he's dead

Kylo stood before a floor length mirror, taking in his – no, _her_ – appearance. With Snoke dead now, _she_ could refer to herself anyway she wanted to, could be the person she’d always wanted to be. It was thrilling in the same way it had been when she’d first started to explore this as a child, putting on blouses and skirts and dresses in secret, too scared to do anything that could lead to her getting caught. But now Kylo had the all the power and no one could do anything to stop her.

Her first abuse of power, as some would likely call it, had been the clothes. She’d spent hours on the holonet searching out what she was looking for and having it shipped to her. After all, who would dare try to tell the Supreme Leader what she could or could not wear? So here she stood, wearing a bra and panties, appraising herself in them before the next layer went on.

There was still a lot about her body that Kylo didn’t like, but now she had the freedom to try to mitigate that as opposed to Snoke’s desire to stoke it, to encourage those feelings of _wrongness_ so Kylo could add them to the fuel reserves of her rage. Snoke had pushed her to work towards becoming the opposite of what she wanted to be, hoping that disparity would make her stronger. In the end, all it had done was add to her pain and instability until she’d finally hit her breaking point and killed her ‘true enemy’.

Kylo turned a little, seeing how her silhouette looked like this. The undergarments were simple yet distinctly feminine, soft fabric with just a bit of lace adorning the edges. They were less sexy and more _pretty_ , and Kylo couldn’t help but bite her lip at just the thought of the word. Kylo supposed she at least had a generous chest, if nothing else that passed for curves, but she still had some padding in the bra, adding shape and volume.

Catching her hips, or lack thereof, in the mirror had Kylo’s nose scrunching up in displeasure, so she looked away to grab the next garment instead of focusing on that. A thrill of anticipation ran through her as she touched the fabric, black like everything else she owned, but so much softer and thinner than anything she had ever worn under this name.

Kylo stayed turned away from the mirror as she slipped into the dress, unable to help a small smile as she felt how it flared to accentuate her hips. Getting into the top part was only a bit of a struggle and soon she was zipping the back as far as she could with her fingers and then using the Force to finish the rest. Kylo took a deep breath as she adjusted the dress on her frame until it seemed to be sitting properly, holding it until she turned to face the mirror once again.

Kylo’s exhale stuttered as she took in the sight before her, seeing something she’d always wanted to wear adorning her frame. The dress was cut to emphasize her chest and hips, making them look larger than they truly were and her waist appear smaller. It was such a simple piece of clothing, yet Kylo loved it already. She could only imagine how much more she would love it when she’d gone further along this road, now that she finally had the chance to.

If there was one thing she missed, though, it was the mask. Not the version of it that she’d smashed, but the original one. The first design of the vocoder had augmented her voice such that it was higher instead of deeper while also hiding the face she hated. Snoke had deigned to tolerate her covering her face, but had forced her to make the vocoder take her inanely deep voice even lower, all part of his plan to use this struggle to push her closer to the Dark. Kylo couldn’t help but sneer at the memory, wishing she could forget the tears she’d shed when he’d made her make the adjustments.

But that was all in the past, now, just like everything else. Now she could live as she chose to and there was no one who could stop her. The freedom was nearly dizzying and the reflection staring back at her just cemented the fact.

A chime coming from the door alerted Kylo to the fact that she had a visitor. She’d sent a message to Hux earlier to report to her quarters at this time. Despite their rivalry, Kylo needed someone to talk to about this, someone who would _understand_ , and Hux was the only person who ever could. Though Hux had already gone through her transition, she had once been in Kylo’s position, or at least close enough to it. She knew what it felt like to have to hide her true self and how much better it felt to be free of that, to be able to live her own truth like Kylo was finally starting to now.

Kylo reached out with the Force to let Hux in and turned to face the door. Hux strode in, all business as she usually was, only stopping when she took in the sight before her. Her lips parted in a little ‘o’ of surprise, eyes wide with realization.

“What do you think?” Kylo couldn’t help but ask, even more eager than she thought she’d be.

“I didn’t-” Hux started but then stopped, clearing her throat and letting her lips curve up slightly. “Supreme Leader, you look lovely.”

Kylo’s lips curled into a matching smile. “I appreciate you saying so, Grand Marshal.”

Hux approached then, appraising her more closely. “It’s a very good cut for you, though I do have to wonder if you ever wear anything that isn’t black.”

Kylo couldn’t help but laugh at that, the light feeling in her chest unfamiliar but more than welcome. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Hux just shrugged, ignoring the question. “So, what am I calling you now? Or are you still comfortable with Ren?”

Kylo bit her lip, thinking of how to explain it. “Ren is a title, but I don’t… I think I’m going to keep it, but I don’t want to be _called_ it, not right now at least. Ren was Snoke’s,” and the ‘like Ben was theirs’ remained unsaid, “Kylo is _mine_.”

Hux just nodded. “I understand, Kylo.”

“Thank you, Hux,” Kylo said, truly meaning it. “I also wanted… would you be willing to assist me with something?”

“Oh?” Hux asked, one eyebrow raised. “I suppose that depends on what it is.”

Kylo chose not to mention the fact that she could technically order Hux to do so, but that was mostly because she had no desire to make the request an order. She wanted to start things differently with Hux now, wanted them to have a better relationship than they’d had before. Their rivalry was just another example of Snoke’s poisoning of them both and Kylo wasn’t going to let that rule her any longer.

“I’m not very good with make up yet,” Kylo started, feeling strangely shy about the request. “I want to learn. Would you… show me?”

Hux seemed surprised by the request, but she also appeared to be pleased by it, perhaps because she enjoyed any opportunity to show off. “Of course, Kylo. Did you want to start now?”

Kylo couldn’t help but grin, gesturing to the kit full of products she’d acquired for this very purpose. “Show me what you can do, Hux.”


	6. Sleeping positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this ask](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/post/173423714881/) and also [this art](https://l-a-s-t-o-r-d-e-r.tumblr.com/post/173355197467/) by l-a-s-t-o-r-d-e-r on tumblr
> 
> No warnings apply

Kylo sighed as he stared into the cracked mirror in the dingy room they’d managed to find. This wasn’t how things were supposed to turn out, yet somehow he and Hux had survived both each other and the fall of the Order. He’d half-expected Hux to refuse his offer to run away, to either accept death at the Resistance’s hands now that he had nothing to work towards or simply run off on his own, likely plotting for the rest of his days.

But, despite everything that had happened, Hux had come with him. Kylo hoped beyond hope that that meant there was still some chance of reconciliation after he’d fucked things up so utterly. Not that Hux was entirely innocent in their frankly catastrophic break up either, but Kylo knew the brunt of it was his fault.

Kylo shook his head to clear his thoughts, turning from his reflection and pausing to tighten the knob on the leaky sink in the vain hope of stopping the steady drip. The sink kept dripping, so he just sighed again and made his way to the bedroom. The place was a shithole, but it was safe, at least for the moment, and that was all that mattered right now. Kylo knew they’d have to move, whether it was tomorrow or next week or next month, but it was nice to stop and rest, even if it was only temporary.

Hux hadn’t said much during their frantic run from the failing ship, nor had he while they’d been chased by Resistance fighters for hours on end, nor had he when they’d hidden out in the wilderness outside the city they were staying in for a full day and night. Even when they’d made it to the city and then into their current accommodations, Hux had only offered brief acknowledgements and nothing more. It was disconcerting to see him like that, so acquiescent and numb, the flame of passion Kylo had originally fallen in love with all but snuffed out.

Despite it all, the fights, the violence from both sides, even the assassination attempts, Kylo had never stopped loving Hux. Even like this he loved him, though Kylo wished more than anything that he could find some semblance of his old lover in this hollow shell he’d brought with him. It was understandable, given that the cause Hux had dedicated his life to was now just a recent memory, but Kylo still wished he could ease the pain. However, Kylo had lost everything before and knew that time was the only balm for such wounds.

He stepped out of the refresher to see Hux already asleep in the bed. He was curled up with his back nearly touching the wall and his knees tucked up against his chest, one arm wrapped around them while the other had slid underneath his pillow. Kylo’s chest clenched at the familiarity of the sight, Hux sleeping in the same position he’d always slept in. It’d been years since they’d shared a bed, yet here was something that was the same as it always had been, an aspect of Hux that hadn’t been lost with the Order.

Kylo had never figured out whether it was because Hux didn’t like being vulnerable, always keeping his limbs in front to defend himself against possible intruders, or if he just liked to be wrapped around something, even his own legs, as he slept. Or perhaps he was just frequently cold and trying to preserve heat, curling up like a cat as much as he could in a tall, human body. It was a mystery Kylo would likely never solve, even if things went the way he hoped and he had Hux with him for many years to come. There was a lot to mend and repair and make up for, but when they weren’t running for their lives, Kylo knew they’d have nothing but time for it all.

He was careful not to disturb Hux as he climbed into the bed beside him, keeping some distance between them and hoping his tendency to sprawl wouldn’t become an issue later in the night. Despite the exhaustion weighing on his limbs, Kylo couldn’t help but watch Hux sleep for a few minutes, a small smile gracing his lips. It was such a minor thing, but it was a constant that gave Kylo a strange sense of hope.

The next morning, when Kylo awoke to too-bright sun shining through the tattered blinds and a mass of heat pressed up against his back, he couldn’t help but smile again. There was an arm around his waist and he could feel Hux’s bent knees pressing into the back of his own, Hux’s frame moulded to his. Kylo mentally added a point to the theory that Hux liked to be wrapped around something while he slept and closed his eyes again, settling back in. The future was uncertain, but between the previous night and this moment, he felt like they at least had a chance.


	7. Dental problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like, a ridiculous amount of dental work done this year, so this is just me taking my frustrations out on the boys lmao
> 
> No warnings apply unless you really, really hate dentists

Hux heard Kylo coming and locked his phone; the rest of his emails could wait. He looked up and even Hux couldn’t bring himself to mock just how pitiful Kylo looked. His mouth was slack from the anaesthetic, one cheek was puffed out by the gauze, and his expression was absolutely miserable.

“Well, you survived,” Hux said as they left the dentist’s office, one soothing hand resting on Kylo’s broad back. “Was it as bad as you feared?”

“It wasn’t what I’d call ‘fun’.” Kylo’s words were slurred as they got into the car, a result of the combination of freezing still in his system and the gauze held between his jaws.

“It is hard to feel bad for you when you did it to yourself, you know.” Years of not taking care of his teeth was what put Kylo here, after all. “But at least now it’s out; it can’t hurt more now than it did before.”

Kylo grunted an assent as Hux maneuvered the car out of the parking lot; they still needed to pick up Kylo’s prescriptions before Hux could take his boyfriend home to rest. What he’d said was true, though. Kylo had suffered so much that they’d nearly gone to the emergency room one night. A few days after that, Hux had made him an appointment and forced him to go. It turned out Kylo had one hell of an infection, so bad that the tooth had been too decayed to save.

Nothing more was said as they made their way to the pharmacy, waited an inordinate amount of time for the prescriptions to be ready, and then started the journey home, antibiotics and painkillers in hand. One look at Kylo was enough for Hux to know that if he had full control of his lips right now, he’d be wearing a spectacular pout. Okay, maybe a little mocking was in order.

“Have you learned your lesson at least?” Hux asked as he pulled into their parking spot. “I can’t count how many times I’ve told you to take better care of your teeth.”

“When was the last time you went to the dentist?” Kylo asked instead of answering, the challenge clear in his voice despite the slurring. “I bet there’s something wrong in your mouth too.”

Hux snorted. “Oh please, my oral hygiene is impeccable. You know that.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t gone in years either and you live off tea and cigarettes.” Kylo actually managed to sound smug, even with his mouth half-frozen and full of gauze.

A wave of indignant anger washed through Hux. “Want me to prove you wrong? Fine. Once you’ve healed up, I’ll go in for a cleaning and there will be nothing major wrong. Deal?”

“Deal,” Kylo said, still with that competitive glint in his eye.

Hux rolled his eyes. “Alright, come on, then. Let’s get you inside to lay down before the freezing wears off, you insufferable beast.”

* * *

Kylo fiddled with his phone in the waiting area, noticing the time; Hux should’ve been out any minute now. He heard voices from around the corner and looked up to see, sure enough, Hux coming from his appointment. He looked like he was trying to scowl but his frozen lips and the gauze puffing his cheeks turned it into more of a pout. It was endearing in a way he knew Hux wouldn’t appreciate.

“How was it?” Kylo asked as he led Hux out, generously not saying more.

“I hate you,” he managed to slur, the misery clear in his voice.

While it was true Hux’s dental hygiene was impeccable, Kylo also knew he still had his wisdom teeth. He’d bet his pride on them needing to be removed and, for once, he’d been right. Hux always pointed out how rare an occurrence that was and Kylo was going to continue milking it for as long as he could get away with. It was hard to be smug, though, when Hux looked so pitiful, with slack lips and puffed out cheeks, as they went to pick up his painkillers. But, fortunately, Kylo would have plenty of time to gloat while Hux healed.


	8. SL Kylo gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this ask](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/post/176253333676/) from one of my regular anons on tumblr
> 
> No warnings apply

“Are you happy, Hux?”

“Why would I be happy about this situation, Supreme Leader? Your latest order was for me to hold your hair back while you unproductively dry heaved.”

“Not about that. About getting what you’ve always wanted.”

“And what, exactly, is it you believe I’ve always wanted?”

“The throne. Me dead. Everything. It’s all coming true for you.”

“Oh for… Ren, you have Knahtian flu. You’ll be fully recovered in a matter of days. A week, at the most.”

“Will you at least make it good? My funeral? The Order needs to know their leader died with dignity.”

“‘With dignity’, hm?”

“You should write a speech. Will you cry, Hux? Giving my eulogy? You can’t pretend you won’t miss me. I know better.”

“Right. I see your fever has made you delusional.”

“My only demand-”

“Only one? That’s a first.”

“Quiet, I’m telling you my last request. It’s bad luck in virtually every culture to ignore the last request of the dying.”

A heavy sigh. “Very well. Continue, then.”

“My only demand is that you publicly swear to never remarry.”

“Ren… we aren’t married.”

“…”

“Ren…”

“I was going to give you a ring! Ask you properly! I just… didn’t have the chance.”

“Are you fucking kidding me.”

“There’s no point now! At least promise you’ll wear the ring after I’m gone? I’ll know if you don’t, Hux. I’ll come back as a Force ghost. You’ll never be rid of me.”

A deep, deep, controlling breath. “I hate you.”

“I know.”

“Tell me where the ring is. And no, I’m not kissing you until after you brush your teeth.”


	9. KHK prompt (non-con)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the one with the big warnings. Warnings for rape/non-con, a doctor abusing his patient, somnophilia, a quick mention of blood, and Hux being really, really fucking creepy
> 
> A fill for [this prompt](kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/177909628077/) on [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/) on tumblr:
> 
> "Hux is a doctor in a hospital and Kylo is a comatose patient. Hux uses him for stress relief, fingering his hole until it’s wet and sloppy with lube and spit, then fucking him slow and gentle. Or he slams into him with no prep and fucks his still and useless body. Hux is way too invested in Kylo, to the point of obsession."

Hux knows, intellectually, that he shouldn’t be doing this. That it’s wrong, that he swore an oath, that he’s taking advantage, all of it. Yet he can’t seem to stop, transfixed by the patient in room 406. He still can’t figure out exactly what it is about the man that intrigues him so, but he can’t pull himself away now, no matter how much even his skewed moral compass might tell him to.

The name on the chart says Kylo Ren. It says he was in a motorcycle accident and that his injuries healed but he never woke up, remaining comatose and no one knows why. That’s all Hux knows about him. He’s never seen any family or friends come to visit, either. If he awoke, would they come? Was there someone who would be happy to see him after such a miracle? Or would he be alone, confused and frightened in a world that’s progressed on without him?

Perhaps one day Hux would find out, but for now it doesn’t matter. He goes to the room at night, when there’s few people around, and draws the blinds to hide what he’s about to do. Kylo lies motionless, still and silent. Hux smiles at him.

“Hello darling,” he says, drawing close and cupping Kylo’s face. “I’m going to take care of you now.”

Hux kisses him, the slack, unmoving lips warm and soft against his own. It’s pleasant, even without reciprocation. He lets his hands wander for a while, touching over Kylo’s chest through the thin hospital gown. Kylo had been more muscular when he’d come in, a beautiful, imposing specimen, but atrophy has softened his muscles and made him smaller, more helpless. Hux can’t decide which version he prefers.

As always, he wishes he had more time, that he could take this as slow as he wanted to, but the chance of being caught is too high and he must move on. He takes the bottle of medical grade lubricant from his pocket and pours some on his fingers, not bothering to warm it. Kylo doesn’t have a preference, after all.

Hux fingers him open with loving attention, telling Kylo how beautiful he is, how well he takes it. Kylo doesn’t respond, never has, but Hux says it anyway, slowly working Kylo open with tender caresses. He’s so relaxed, so pliant, and Hux’s cock throbs with every thrust of his fingers.

Soon, he must continue, and climbs into the bed, lining his lube-slick cock up with Kylo’s hole and thrusts in, grateful that he doesn’t have to worry about waiting for Kylo to adjust. Kylo is so perfect that way and Hux tells him so as he starts a steady pace, fucking him as gently as he can manage.

“You gorgeous thing,” Hux finds himself saying as he drives in over and over again. “So wonderful, so perfect, just like this. You feel so good around me.”

He never lasts long, though, Kylo’s slack, warm hole too good and then Hux’s hips are stuttering and he comes, thrusting deep into the body below him with a low moan of Kylo’s name. Hux wishes he could stay, could whisper to Kylo about how lovely he is for hours as his cock slowly softens inside him, but he knows he’s already been here too long. If he gets caught, they’d never be able to do this again and, as he cleans Kylo up to hide the evidence, he’s sure Kylo would agree that would be terrible.

Another day finds Hux angry and frustrated. Nothing is going the way he wants it to, the patients are frustrating and the other doctors even more so. He can’t stand it. So, when he finally has the chance, he goes to Kylo, the one person who always knows how to make him feel better.

He’s not gentle this time, just spitting into his hand and rubbing it on his cock before he feeds into Kylo’s warm, soft body. It’s so fucking tight and Hux has to bite his lip as he bottoms out. Kylo is more relaxed than any conscious partner would be but even if he tears, Hux is sure he won’t mind if it means Hux will feel better. Kylo won’t feel it, anyway.

As soon as he feels he’s not going to come immediately from the hot grip around his cock, Hux pulls back and slams forward, rocking the bed, and then immediately does so again, not pausing for even a moment. The force of his thrusts sends Kylo’s arms to sprawling and Hux continues, hands planted on the bed on either side of Kylo’s waist for balance. He’d love to grip Kylo properly as he fucks him, but can’t risk the bruises.

He continues the merciless pace, panting too hard to whisper the sweet words he usually does to Kylo, but Kylo doesn’t mind, so he doesn’t worry about it. Kylo’s ass is holding him so tightly that if Hux didn’t know better, he’d say Kylo was milking his come from him. The thought has Hux’s balls drawing up and it only takes a few more thrusts before he pounds in a final time and comes, fucking Kylo through it and coming deep inside.

Hux pants in the aftermath, trying to catch his breath. He pets Kylo’s face affectionately and thanks him for allowing Hux to do that. His stress is gone, taken out on Kylo’s limp, helpless body. He needed that badly and is happy he has Kylo for that purpose.

He cleans him carefully, noticing a small amount of blood on Kylo’s rim to indicate a minor tear. No matter; it will heal soon enough with Kylo feeling no pain. Still, Hux is gentle as he finishes cleaning him up, almost apologetic. Kylo was so good for him that he deserves the soft touches. On the way out, Hux tells him how sweet he is for Hux and gives him a lingering, tender kiss. He thinks Kylo would appreciate it.

Sometimes Hux wonders what would happen if Kylo were to wake. Not just if there would be anyone to come collect him, but what a conscious Kylo might be like. Would he be loud or quiet? Uptight or relaxed? Moody or tranquil? It’s impossible for Hux to say which. Perhaps if the miracle did happen and Kylo woke, alone with no one to help him, then Hux could be the one to help. He’s not sure if he’d like that more than what they have now, but it’s something to consider. He feels like Kylo belongs to him now, after Hux has staked his claim with countless loads of come pumped into him. He likes the idea of Kylo marked as his from the inside out and thinks that surely, if Kylo were to wake, Hux would find a way to keep him. Awake or not, Hux has no intention of giving his sweet, beautiful prize up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) too


End file.
